SasuSaku Fighting my love
by Sase-chan
Summary: What will the young medic, Sakura Haruno do, when she meets her one and only love an the battle field? what can she do when her heart tells her to love him and her brain wants her to kill him? All she knows is that she loves Sasuke Uchiha more than life.
1. Why Don't You Leave My Heart Broken

**Fighting my love…**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Why don't you just leave my broken heart in pieces?**_

Sakuras POW

I ran with Kakashi-sensei. We were in war. Jutsus were all around us, but we had to get to the location. Kakashi-sensei was my protector. I didn't really need one, but as a medical ninja I was a need on the battle field all the time, I was called to Neji who was harmed deathly. He was with Kiba, and had been too weak to go to the medical tent, so we had to come to him. He was an important piece of the fight with his kaikaigenkai and all. I came too his side and healed him with silence. I send him off to fight and asked Kakashi to do so as well, he didn't really want to, but I made him. I sat down treeing to rebuild my chakra. By breathing deb breaths and taking it easy, I had it up by 10 minutes.

I made sure it was safe to run and stepped out of my hide.

"Sakura, huh?" a cold voice said loud and clear. I knew that voice all too well. Even though I wanted to cry, I made my voice even colder, I didn't want to face him again. I tuned around.

"And who is this? Oh… Sasuke Uchiha, what a surprise!" I said sarcastic. "And what an honor. Are you going to try to kill me again, or can I do my work before that?"

"Why are you so cold, you tried to kill me as well, remember?" he said with a voice that would have made me melt a long time ago.

"Why don't you go to hell? You'll fell home there, I promise," I smiled. "And why are you on the battle field? We are not half as important for any one as the big Sasuke Uchiha. I know it's a holyday for you but I have work to do, so see ya!" I said and started walking.

"Hey don't go. I wanted to talk about old days…" he said and held me back. I knew he didn't mean any of that; he would try to kill me again for sure.

"Let go of me. I have work to do, and I don't see myself as that little stupid girl you knew, so if you want to talk about the past, find another girl. Cause I live in the present!" I said facing him with cold eyes.

"So you say I'm not the one and only anymore? Who is it now?" he asked ironic.

"Why would you care? You have more fan girls then all other guys, so I don't think you'll miss this one!" I said walking away.

"But you are the one that truly loved me remember?" he said, with a tone of miss in his always to cold voice.

"Stop acting like a child Sasuke-kun!" I said angry. "I am not allowed to love the enemy!"

"When did I become the enemy?" he said confused.

"Since you left the village, tried to kill Naruto, worked with Orochimaru, tried to kill me and Naruto, killed our Hokage and started working with Madara! Want more?" I yelled.

"Yes please! Just tell!" he said lauded and angry.

"Broke me to pieces, stole my heart, made me cry more than ever…" I stopped talking as the tears ran down my chins. "Why did you leave? We couldn't move on without you, Sasuke! Not Naruto and especially not me! Why don't you just die already?" I yelled. Suddenly everyone other than the two of us disappeared. There were no other than him in my world; he was the dark and evil planet that I, as a moon, was circling around. But what was left of the fantastic man I had falling in love with? I did know the handsome face, but was he still the strong and silent boy I once knew? Was he the man I had spilled my blood and tears on? Or was there nothing left of him than this beautiful, yet cold face that was completely loosed of felling. What had become of Sasuke Uchiha, the perfect man I once knew? Then I tuned my back on him, left him to think of what he had done to me.

When I returned to the medic tent, everyone asked me why I was crying, and I answered with two words: "Sasuke Uchiha!" and then I began working.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked genteel.

"No, not really…" I answered honest.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"None of your concern," I said cold, almost as cold as if it was Sasuke I had beside me.

"It is, Sakura. I have to tell Naruto something about this; Sasuke is an important part of our fight to stop this war, our fight to kill Madara! To defeat Madara, we have to kill Sasuke! Naruto most have his location and kill him, you know that." Kakashi said. He had a hand on my shoulder. I removed his hand and whispered: "If someone is to kill Sasuke Uchiha, it's me, and no other. You can tell Naruto that!" I knew my eyes tolled the same as my mouth, but my heart didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but I had to… He should be killed, for the sack of my now death family, my village, and my soul brother Naruto. Couse he felled like me, neither of us could hurt our old team mate, Sasuke Uchiha. We both love him, and Narutos soul was so clean and white, and it would destroy him to kill Sasuke. But I was a selfish liar, it wouldn't change anything if I killed Sasuke, apart from the fact that I never would forgive myself…

I began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Didn't I just say? I'm going to find Sasuke Uchiha," I said, ran to the place Sasuke had been. The battle had moved so it was empty.

Only one man was to see; Sasuke Uchiha…

Okay, thats Chapter one hope you liked it tell me if you want more.

And sorry, for the bad spelling and stuff, I'm Danish sooo...

Hope you like it... 3


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

**Chapter 2:**

_**I don't want to know**_

Sasukes POW

I sad in that bloody room, I couldn't see anything but darkness. I needed fresh air.

"Hey, you! Plant man! Can I go out to take some air?" I yelled, to the man who had been giving me food the last weeks. I opened my eyes for the first time in months, I was able to see. Even in this closing darkness around me_. Sharingan_, I killed the plant man and walked to the opening.

"Now let's try that outside," I said to myself. Madara wouldn't be happy when he where to find out. Not only was I walking into a battle field, full of people who hated me, and wanted me dead. Madara wouldn't want me there ether, but I couldn't help it. Why should I be isolated when everyone was fighting for their dreams and loved ones? And there where Naruto, what should I do if I meet him doing the fight? Madara wanted me to kill him, but how should I be appeal to do it. He was my other brother, my best friend. If people hadn't notice it, I will just say it now! I have never hurt him deadly, when I was myself. There where that time when I was in totally Orochimaru state of mind! That wasn't me people! But I would like to fight side by side with him, just once more.

When I had walked a little time, I was appeal to see the battle field. I konoichi was healing a hurt man. I was appeal to see who it was, and now that I had Itachis eyes it made it to easy. Her pink hear didn't lie to me, it was Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful girl I had ever knew. My old team made, and the only girl I had ever loved. Why was she fighting! She was too nice and fragile, she had to be protected! When I left the village I let Naruto get that responsibility! He had to protect my love! He had to! I would never hurt her. And here is another fact to people who didn't notice: I have never hurt her! I have been close to it, but never ever did anything happen too her! Someone always safe her, and I know when they do! The Sharingan let me see people next move, so why shouldn't I be able at those time?

And now I was here I had to heir her voice, just one last time. I wanted to touché her, but I knew that I was the enemy now. With a little hope I waited till the men was gone and I started walking closer to her. She was just sitting there with her blinding beauty. As she stepped out she didn't see me. I had to do something to get her to look at me. So I could look in those eyes, just one more time.

"Sakura, huh?" I said with a cold voice, loud and clear. I waited for her reaction. I only spoke with a cold voice because she knew it like that. She turned around.

"And who is this? Oh… Sasuke Uchiha, what a surprise!" she said sarcastic. "And what an honor. Are you going to try to kill me again, or can I do my work before that?"

"Why are you so cold, you tried to kill me as well, remember?" I said with a voice I knew she liked I long time ago, but would she hate me now? Why did she spike with that cold voice. Suddenly my inner started to panic. Did she hate me?

"Why don't you go to hell? You'll fell home there, I promise," she smiled. _Yes, I belong there, but I can't fell home if you aren't there. And hell isn't place you should be for a second, you are good and beautiful. _"And why are you on the battle field? We are not half as important for any one as the big Sasuke Uchiha. I know it's a holyday for you but I have work to do, so see ya!" she said and started walking. _No! Don't go! I want to see your face! Please stay!_

"Hey don't go. I wanted to talk about old days…" I said and held her back. _I don't mean it! I want to tell you that I love you and say that I would take back every time I had hurt you._

"Let go of me. I have work to do, and I don't see myself as that little stupid girl you knew, so if you want to talk about the past, find another girl. Cause I live in the present!" she said facing me with cold eyes._ Yes I live in the present to! And I only want to spend my future with you!_

"So you say I'm not the one and only anymore? Who is it now?" I asked trying to sound ironic. But I really wanted to know! Did she love someone else? Was she dreaming of marrying him? Had she already married hem?

"Why would you care? You have more fan girls then all other guys, so I don't think you'll miss this one!" she said walking away. _But you're the_ _one I love! Don't go!_

"But you are the one that truly loved me remember?" I said, with a tone of miss in my always to cold voice. _Shit, I didn't want to let you know, I love you!_

"Stop acting like a child Sasuke-kun!" she said angry. "I am not allowed to love the enemy!" _I'm not your enemy Sakura; I love you more than anything! But does that mean you love me to? _

"When did I become the enemy?" I said confused. _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you and I will always love you!_

"Since you left the village, tried to kill Naruto, worked with Orochimaru, tried to kill me and Naruto, killed our Hokage and started working with Madara! Want more?" she yelled. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

"Yes please! Just tell!" I said yelled losing my mind. I wanted to say that I was sorry and hold her, just you more time!

"Broke me to pieces stole my heart, made me cry more than ever…" she stopped talking as the tears ran down her chins. _Don't cry!_ "Why did you leave? We couldn't move on without you, Sasuke! Not Naruto and especially not me! Why don't you just die already?" she yelled.

I wanted to hold her; I wanted to make her feel safe. To make her understand that I loved her and never meant to hurt her! I was out of my mind. And one moment later she was gone. As she was gone I fell down one my knees.

"_NOOOOOO!" _I yelled; I feared that I would never see her again. I should have held her close; I should have told her that she was that only light in my eternal darkness. I should have been honest for once in my life. But now it was too late, the battle had move and I was alone with my sadness, alone with the scars of my past and my fears for the future. It was too late I could never hold her in my arms as I had when we were nothing but 13 years old and she still loved me. I could never protect her again, never.

The time I had left was nothing more than a scar, I knew that, even if I was to die in a million years I would still cry over the fact that I had let the only one I love slip out of my hands. And I would never be able to love anyone ells but the beautiful girl who grow too hate me. Sakura Haruno!


	3. Is this love?

_Hey everybody!_

This chapter is for my very first reviewer: AnjuPride...

Thank you so much for reviewing! It made my day!

Please read and review! It makes me so happy when you do!

Oh... And i do not own Naruto... I wish I did... 3

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> 3:

_**Is that love?**_

Sakura's POW

I watched the man I had sworn to kill, he looked at the sky, but I couldn't see his face. Did he cry? Did he suffer? Or did he find it amusing that I had cried in front of him, again? Did he hate me, or did he see me as a friend? Neither mattered now, I had to kill him.

"Sasuke," I said gently as I got closer to him. He turned, I was choked when I saw his face; he was crying.

"Sakura!" he said. "What you doing here?" I looked at him for some time before I answered, and when I did I melted by the sight of his gentle eyes.

"I'm here to fight you," I said with a shaking voice. He stood up and looked at me. His eyes where sad and in suffering, but he smiled as he looked at me. I didn't know what had happed in the short among of time, I had been gone, but there was something in his eyes, something I had never seen before…

"Fight me or kill me?" he asked. I was bounded by his beautiful eyes and began to cry. How could I kill someone I love so much?

"Ki- Ki- Kill y- y- you," I cried.

"Don't cry," he said soft. He touched my face. "I will die 10.000 times for you,"

"What are you saying?" I asked. He smiled at my broken face, it wasn't an evil smile like those he always showed, it was a gentle smile, those you would never see on his stone face anymore, just like those he had smiled when we were happy in Team 7.

"I'll let you kill me if it will take your pain away, I promise." He said. I lifted my head and webbed away my tears. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me," He smiled at me. "But if I could have a last request," as he looked at me with the soft smile on his lips, the tears ran down his face. "Please let me see you smile, just one more time." I looked at him. I tried to force a smile on my lips.

"Why don't you kill me? Why do you want see me smile? I thought you hated me," I whispered and looked at the man.

"How could I hate something so beautiful?" he said and looked at me.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," I said touching his face.

"Neither do I," he said. In some time we didn't say anything, we just looked in to each other's eyes.

"You have to kill me," he said all of a sudden. I looked at him.

"Why? No I will not kill you! I love you!" I said confused.

"But you have to move on. You could be happier with anyone ells. And I wish only to see you happy. And if you do not kill me, someone ells will, I only wish you happiness." He knelled before me. "Now kill me Sakura, and live as if you never knew me." I was in chook, but I did as he said and toke up a kunai. Sasuke toke my hand, and made sure the kunai was there.

"It'll be okay, don't cry. I promise you, I'll never leave. And Sakura, please believe me, you'll be better off without me." He closed his eyes. "End it!" I reached the kunai and the tears ran down my cheeks. But I threw the knife away and knelled in front of him.

"No, I'll not kill you," I cried. "I love you too much. And I'll never…" I never got to finish. Sasuke laid his lips on mine, and drew my into a passionate kiss. I could fell his breath and his warm body on mine. I didn't know what to do, my whole body wanted more of him, I really wanted Sasuke, now more than ever, and why couldn't we be together forever? If I thought I loved Sasuke before, than I don't know how to explain this, I simply loved him more than ever. We were really so very different than all the other lovers I knew, and we weren't lovers, we're two people who loved each other, or I loved Sasuke and he was attracted to me, who could never be together. He drew away from me.

"You must go now Sakura," he said.

"Why," I whispered, my eyes where still closed and a smile where still on my lips.

"Naruto is going to kill me, Sakura. He will not hear what you have to say, so leave me know," he breathed.

"I'll fight alongside with you," I said, touching his face, "I'll not be away from you again,"

"But Sakura, I'll not fight Naruto. If he wants to kill me, I'll let him."

"No! If I tell Naruto that you're on our side, he'll believe me. We have to try!"

"But Sakura, listen to me…"

"No Sasuke Uchiha, you listen to me. I've lived to long without you and now that we are reunited I'll never want to fell that again. I'll die, if you die. And Naruto do not want that to happen. What he wants the most is that you fight alongside with us at the final battle and that's what you're going to do!" she said a voice even a goddess would admire.

"Sakura…" he said.

"Come on, first we'll find Kakashi and after that we'll see to Naruto…!" I toke his hand and we ran together to Kakashi. He had to know that Sasuke was back. He was on our side once more.

"Kakashi!" I yelled as we entered the medic tent.

"What is it Saku…" he never got to the end of the sentence. "Sasuke!" he said and toke up a kunai.

"No…" I said and stepped in front of Sasuke. He looked like a lost poppy.

"Sakura, he's the enemy," Kakashi said without taking his eyes of Sasuke.

"No he's not, Sasuke is a good guy now, right Sasuke-kun?" I said and smiled towards the man behind me.

"Yes, Kakashi, I regret all I have done. Every last thing... I don't ask of you to forgive me, cause I know it's way too much to ask of you," Sasuke said calm. He walked up beside me.

"But you asked Sakura to," Kakashi said angry.

"No, I didn't. She forgave me all on her one. And I'm very glad she did," he smiled at me. I took his hand in my own, God I loved him.

"We have to find Naruto," I said.

"But…" Kakashi started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Kakashi, to be honest I don't fucking care what you have to say," I whispered, trying to control my anger. "But as I said. We, have to find Naruto. And whether you like it or not, by 'we' I mean Sasuke and me," and with that I walked out of the tent with Sasuke behind me.


	4. Authors Note

Hallo Creatures.

It has been ages since i wrote on this story, like a very, very long time. To be honest I have no idea on how to I should continue it.

There fore I am informing you that I will press it complete and that I proberly won't continue this. Sorry so alle of you that has reviewed and and followed this story.

All my love

Sase-chan


End file.
